


Ice Light Baby

by Izzy_the_Bizzy, Saxophlute12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, IBVS - Freeform, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Roleplay, freeze - Freeform, light - Freeform, oof, out for coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_the_Bizzy/pseuds/Izzy_the_Bizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophlute12/pseuds/Saxophlute12
Summary: A roleplay between Izzy and I on Discordyou know- like all other rp books- i get lazy  and never finish them-
Relationships: Aiden/Trevor, OC/OC, Traidor
Kudos: 1





	Ice Light Baby

Ice Light Baby  
Part 1

(Izzy started-)

•*-Anyway so yeet last class of the day is finally done so there goes the enby mans out of the classroom and to his locker, they have lockers right? If they don't ig he's just getting ready to leave school-*

•*alrighty alrighty let’s go- This bean boi Just oh so happens to have a locker nearby. He’s got the door of it covering his face, but he soon yelps and jumps back as many MANY items fall from his locker.*  
“Oh no...”

•*-He opens his locker before looking over at Trevor and his locker as the items tumble out-*  
"Uh- you good?"

•Trevor looked up.  
“Oh. I... i think so.”  
He sighed and started picking up the items

•"Here, let me help."  
*-He steps away from his locker, starting to help by picking up some of the items-*

•*For a brief moment, their hands touch. Trevor’s is icy cold and pulls away fast to grab a notebook. He stood.*  
“Uh. Thank you.”

•*-Lowkey gay and Aiden's hand is really, really warm. Nice. He stood up as well, just kinda holding the items he picked up because he's not sure what to do with them.-*  
"You're welcome."

•*He takes the things from Aiden, his face a chilled red as he put them in the locker.*  
“I’m Trevor.”

•”Nice to meet you Trevor, I'm Aiden."

•”Cool. Do you do anything after school?”

•"Ehhh not really, sometimes my friend Lily drags me into a parkour lesson but those happen at random."  
*-He simply shrugs-*

•”Oh. Well, I’m always free...”  
*He sighed.*  
“Always.”  
*Trevor walked off.*

•*-He looked at Trevor, closed his locker, and decided his ~~inner gay~~ politeness was telling him to get to know Trevor better, so he just kinda- goes after him in a not creepy way-*  
"Do you uh- wanna go do something?"

•*He bit back a smile and turned around.*  
“Yeah.”

•”Alright cool."  
*-He grins, placing his hands in his pockets-*  
"You drink coffee?"

•He nodded  
“Anything warm..”  
Mun cackles- Aiden be warm

•*-He nods-*  
"Cool, there's this neat little cafe I go to often so how about we head over there and get a drink?"

“Yeah, Okay.. lead the way!”  
He grinned.

*-He nods again, grinning as well as he leads the way-*

Trevor kept his hands to himself, glancing at Aiden every now and then

*-He hums to himself, flashing a smile at Trevor upon catching him glancing at him-*

Trevor’s hands clench around his bag as his face turns red. Bro you’re so gay-  
“So- how far is it?”

*-He bites back a chuckle at Trevor's red face, haha gay.-*  
"We're almost there, it's not that far from the school."

“Okay Cool..”  
*He stares at the sidewalk, biting his lip.*

*-He glances over at Trevor-*  
"You good?"

“Yes! Totally.”  
He flashed Aiden a smile!

*-Ohoho damn, Aiden's inner gay is kicking in and he can feel his cheeks flushing slightly-*  
"Alright, anyway we're here."

Trevor smiles and enters into the cafe, taking a deep inhale of the smell.  
“I love the smell of a cafe..”

*-He grins, entering the cafe as well-*  
"I do too."

He looked at him.  
“So.. do we sit and wait? Do we approach the counter?”

"Well, it basically works like Starbucks so we go to the counter. Though, the coffee is way better."

“Alright. I’m trusting you.”  
He went to the counter and ordered coffee

*-He grins, ordering a coffee after Trevor orders.-*

He sat back, pulling out his phone.  
“So uh.. you live round here?”

*-He chuckles-*  
"Yup."

“Oh- Right. You go to the same school-“  
He facepalmed

*-He simply chuckles again-*   
"Indeed I do."

“m’ such an idiot...”  
He sighed.  
Once his coffee was ready, he grabbed it

*-Trevor talking himself down? Not on Aiden's watch. He goes to grab his coffee as well.-*  
"You're not an idiot."

He looked up as he sipped his coffee.  
“Hm?”

*-He takes a sip of his coffee before speaking-*  
"I said you're not an idiot."

“Oh. Uh.. thanks?”  
He takes another sip.

"No problem."  
*-Siiiiiiiiip, awkward silence-*

Trevor chugged some of his and sighed.  
“It was getting cold.”

*-He takes another drink of his coffee-*  
"Yours is already getting cold?"

“Uhm- Yeah. Just a little.”  
He took a very hesitant sip

"...Huh."  
*-Siiiiip-*

Trevor nervously tapped his cup.  
“Uh..”

*-siiiiiiiip-*  
"Must be because of your cold hands, right?"

He nodded slowly.  
“Yep.”

*-Sip of lowkey suspicion-*  
"Your hands must be really cold if they're able to cool down a whole cup of hot coffee."

“I Uh- Yes?”

*-Siiiiiiiiiiiiip-*

He proceeds to avoid eye contact, his hands shaking

*-He sets his cup down, stopping the sipping-*  
"Please don't freak out, I'm just trying to figure out if you just have really cold hands or if you're like me."

He looked up, a guilty expression on his face.  
“I.. don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Touch the hands I dare you

*-He just, silently reaches over, touching Trevor's hands-*

It was like touching below zero cold....

*-He pulls his hands back-*  
"Alright cool that pretty much confirms it."

He tilted his head  
“I’m sorry, what?”

"Your hands are way too cold for normal cold hands."  
*-His voice drops to a whisper-*  
"You have powers too, right?"

He froze (haha).   
“I.. uh....”  
Trevor carefully reached over to a straw, the straw becoming encased in frost

"Oh that's cool!" (hahaha)

He bit his lip.   
“I froze my neighbor’s fish..”

"Damn."   
*-He picks his coffee up again, taking another sip-*  
"How'd you explain it to your neighbor?"

“It thawed.”  
*siiiiip-*

"Oh that's good, a lot easier to explain than an accidental fire."  
*-Siiiiiiiip-*

“.. what?”

"Long story short, I learned to not shine light through my window to my neighbors window to try and entertain their dog."

He grinned  
“Dude.”  
Trevor held out an ice covered hand

*-He grins, pointing a finger at the ice as a beam of light basically shoots out, making the ice sparkly-*

Trevor gasped  
“That’s awesome.”

"I know right? It's really neat."

Trevor nodded.  
“Super cool.”  
The ice melted off his hand

*-The beam of light fades away, and he's still grinning.-*  
"And that's not the only thing I can do."

“I can just freeze.”  
Trevor does a shrug

"That's valid, the other thing I can do is actually just something I can't control."  
*-He shrugs-*

“Alright.”  
And awkward silence again

*-Siiiiiiiip-*

He looked down at his empty cup and froze it

*-He finally finishes his coffee, jesus christ it took him forever to sip it-*

“Took you long enough.”

"Chugging coffee isn't really something I do."  
*-He chuckled-*

He simply shrugged.  
“Better than cold coffee.”

"True that."

Trevor drummed his fingers on the table

*-And oop awkward silence-*  
"Soooooo, what now?"

“my mom works till like- 11.”

"Damn, that's late. Where does she work?"

“Some plant company...”

"Huh, neat."  
*-He goes to take a sip of coffee, then puts his cup down once he realizes it's empty-*

Trevor looks at him.  
“So uh. Do your parents work?”

"Yeah, they both do."  
*-There's no coffee to sip so he just drums his fingers on the table-*

“Hm. Uh- I’ve got a Wii if you wanna come over....”

"Sure, sounds good."

“oh. Cool!”  
He smiled and got up

*-He grinned, standing up as well-*

Trevor proceeds to lead him to a small one story house.

*-He simply follows-*

He unlocked the door, soft clanking of pans coming from the kitchen  
“Oh. Mom 2 is home.”

"Mom 2?"

He nodded   
“Yeah. Hey mom, brought a friend.”  
The mom just nodded

*-He simply waves hello to the mom-*

Trevor dumped his bag by his door, entering into his- fairly messy room  
“Sorry. Wasn’t expecting to bring anyone over.”

"It's cool, don't worry."  
*-He briefly glances around the room-*

There were many a coat hanging around, and at the foot of the bed sat a Wii, the old TV on a table by the wall

"You've got a lot of coats."

“I get cold.”

"Figured."

“Yeah Duh, Glitter giant.”  
He put in Smash Bros Brawl

*-He just about wheezes at the nickname-*  
"Alright tiny popsicle."

Trevor gasped in mock offense.  
“How dare you! I’m a mighty 5-foot-3!”

*-He snickers-*  
"And I'm 6 foot 2, I tower over you."

“You’re just jealous that I can get in smaller spaces.”  
He tossed him a controller

"I can reach the top of the shelf, so it's a fair trade."  
*-He snickers again, catching the controller-*

Trevor huffed, picking Charizard

*-He grins, picking Kirby-*

He laughed.  
“I’m gonna kick your ass.”  
He fricking spammed the flaming side move that I too tend to spam

"Good luck-"  
*-He too spams, and to be honest he's just pushing random buttons hoping it does something. Good job Aiden.-*

He gasped, slamming his thumbs on the buttons as the smash orb appeared

"Oh shit-"  
*-And he too is now trying to get the orb-*

Trevor bolted to the opposite side of the arena as Aiden broke the orb.

*-He cackles, trying to hit him with the attack-*

“NO NO NO-“  
He shrieked, nearly falling off the edge

*-He cackles again, attacking again to try and knock him off-*

Trevor dropped his controller with a huff as the TV displayed **GAME!**

"Annnnnnd victory!"

he sighed  
“Wanna Go Again?”

"Sounds good, let's go."

He huffed, selecting Dark Pit

*-He grins, picking Bowser-*

“He’s so slow.”

"True."

He again spammed the side attack.

*-And once again, he's just spamming random buttons-*

**GAME!**  
“And you’re done for!”

*-He huffed-*  
"Welp, you win that round."

He grinned.  
“Wanna see my summoning robe?”

"Sure, sounds neat!"

Trevor slips on- a choir robe

“You’re in choir?”

“Oh- Yeah. Another note, I’m gay as *fuck*.”  
He showed his rainbow socks

"Dude."  
*-He pulls one of his pant legs up, showing socks that have the bi flag colors-*  
"I'm *bi* as *fuck.*"

He grinned.  
“Hell yeah.”  
Trevor can now be gay for this glowstick without feeling guilty

*-Hell yes, and so can Aiden. He grins as well-*

He slips off the robe.  
“Okay so. Dinner should be done soon?”

“Sounds good.”

and, soon enough, the boys were called out fooooor spaghetti!

*-Yayyyyy spaghetti! papyrus is that you--*

He slides into the hardfloor dining room.  
“Hey ma.”  
The mom motions for the two to sit

*-Annnnnd he sits down at the table-*

The mom passes around the food for the boys to dish as they wish  
Haha rhymes

*-So yeah yeet he gets some food, nice-*

Some Nice noms  
His mom raised a brow.  
“So.. new boyfriend?”  
*choke*

*-He just kinda- chokes on his food as well, since that kinda came out of nowhere-*

“Mom. Uh-“  
He glanced to Aiden  
The mom grinned

*-He just doesn't really know how to respond, though his face is kinda red-*

“N.... oooooo??”  
He mumbles

*-Not yet anyway, so he just kinda looks for a glass of water to sip nervously-*

There’s a glass of water for each of them  
“WELL HAHA OKAY- How was your day, Aiden?”  
He was nervously freezing a table leg

*-First he takes a sip of water before speaking, though his face is still kinda red-*  
"It was pretty good, how was yours?"

“It was pretty nice.”  
He shakily sipped water, coughing and putting it down before the water froze from his panic

*-Siiiiiip, awkward silence, he also just casually and stealthily makes a beam of light to defrost the frozen table leg-*

He excuses himself from the table, clearing his plate and going to his room

*-And yup he doesn't know what to do now, nice-*  
*-so he just- siiiiiiiip-*

The mom smiles at him.  
“You don’t have to stay at the table.”  
Wink

"Alright uh- okay-"  
*-And he clears his plate too before heading to the room too-*

Trevor has his face in a pillow, his whole bed and some of the floor covered in ice

"Uh- you good?"

He looked up, cheeks frosted.  
“I’m- *embarrased*!”

"...Figured."  
*-He carefully tries to avoid the ice spots on the floor-*

He yells into his pillow, more ice spreading across the floor

*-And oop he doesn't know what to do. Bwap bwap bwaaaaa-*

Trevor lays there silently.  
Hey at least Aiden isn’t frozen to the floor

*-That's good, and so Aiden just kinda- pokes Trevor-*

He looks up, face red enough to see the intricate swirls of frost on his cheeks.  
“What?”

"Maybe you should... chill out."  
*-He has a shit-eating grin on his face, the fucker-*

He swung his arm at him, freezing his arm. The ice on the floor starts to crawl up his feet

*-He snickers at his terrible pun before apologizing-*  
"Sorry, that was a bad time for a bad pun."

“Yeah, dumbass. Now I gotta unfreeze all this before mom sees.”

"I got you."  
*-But he uses his free hand to use some light to melt his arm first-*

He watches, humming  
“You’re real handy.”

"Thanks."  
*-He uses his now free hand to make another beam of light, directing it at the ice on the floor-*

Trevor went to his closet, grabbing some defrost ice

"Bet that's handy to have around."

“Oh, absolutely.”

"One could even say it's, cool to have around."  
*-Aiden oh my god that was awful-*

“I will freeze both of your hands.”

*-He snickers at his terrible pun-*  
"That's not a very *ice* thing to do-"  
*-God damnit Aiden-*

he went over and held Aiden’s hands, freezing them

"Welp. Guess I deserved that."

“Yeah.”  
Trevor rolled his eyes, pouring some defrost on his bed

*-He just shrugs before defrosting his hands-*

“You got a curfew?”

"Nope, as long as I tell my parents where I am they're pretty chill about me staying out."

“Huh...”  
He hummed

"Speaking of that, I should probably text them."  
*-He pulls his phone out, typing out and sending a text before putting his phone up-*

“Cool...”

"Do you have a curfew?"

“I have to be in bed by 8:30 on school nights.”

"Damn."

He shrugged.   
“I get awful if I don’t sleep right.”

“Makes sense.”

“I’m sure my moms would be alright with you staying...”

*-owo what's this? possible sleepover? he's down-*  
"Oh hey that sounds good."

“Cool...”  
He smiled faintly, sitting on his bed

*-He just kinda- sits on the floor-*  
"Sooooooo, what now?"

“Uh. One thing about ourselves?”

“Alright sounds good.”

he laid on his back and started actin out the vine, changing a word.  
“I’m gonna go first. I. Love you.”

*-Oh woah what that came out of nowhere and he just kinda- chokes on air, somehow, and his face kinda flushes too-*

“Okay now your turn.”  
He looked at him with wide, blue eyes

"Alright uh-"  
*-He's just like "how the fuck do i follow up with that?" so he just does the reasonable ~~gay~~ thing-*  
"I love you too."

He grinned widely.  
“Awesome!”  
Trevor rolls over

“Aight Cool.”

He now laid there awkwardly

*-Awwwwkward sileeeeence-*

“So are we like.. dating now?”

"Yyyyyyyes."

“Uh....”  
Trevor looked at him.  
“Ever kissed before?”

“Yeah, have you?”

His face turned red  
“No.”

*-He raises a brow-*  
"You haven't?"

“No....”  
Trevor was very embarrassed

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
*-He reached over and pat Trevor's head. Pat pat.-*

His hands rose to cover his face.

*-Annnnd he grabs Trevor's hands, stopping them from covering his face.-*

They freeze Aiden’s hands instead.  
“Oh.”

*-He's quiet for a moment before he laughs, defrosting his hands-*

He sighed.  
“Sorry.”

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize."

Trevor bit his lip.  
“There’s just- not many guys who’ll date me let alone kiss me. They don’t want an ice cube in bed.”

"Well then they're assholes."

His face turned even more red.  
“oh”

"Wait hang on let me rephrase that-"  
*-good going aiden-*  
"If they're judging you based on something you can't exactly control, then they're assholes."

He smiles softly.  
“... thanks.”  
Trevor folded his hands

*-He smiles too-*  
"You're welcome."

He looked to the side.  
“So uh.”

*-And whoop another awkward silence-*

Trevor looked at him.  
“Uhm.”

"Sooooooo, can I kiss you?"

“Yes?”

"Good."  
*-He smiles, reaching out and cupping Trevor's face in his hands-*

Trevor’s face has a subtle chill to it. Not nearly as cold as his hands

*-Oh nice. He just leans in and gives Trevor a lil smooch on the lips-

His face turns a bright red, his eyes widening.

-He pulls back, grinning at Trevor's red face-

Trevor squeaked, biting his lip

-He let out a little laugh-  
"Cute."

He puffed.  
“I’m not!”

"You are."  
-He boops his nose-

Trevor leaned back. Aiden’s finger is now chilly

-He glances at his chilly finger-

“Did i hurt you?”

“No, it’s just cold.”

“Oh right. Duh.”

"Mhm."  
-He leans forward to attempt a boop again-

Trevor didn’t dare move

-successful boop!-  
“Boop.”

“Oh.”  
He blushed

-He grins-  
"Did you want a kiss too?"

Trevor slowly nodded.

-He smiles, leaning forward a bit more to give him another small smooch-

He leaned into Aiden, squeezing his eyes shut

-smooch-

Trevor tried his best to return it  
“How’d.. how’d I do?”

-He smiles-   
"You did good."

He sighed with relief  
“Oh good- I was.. worried.”

"You've got nothing to worry about, don't worry-“  
-Another boop-


End file.
